Celestial Bodies: A Story of Twins
by tursi
Summary: 6th year. Cat finds herself tranfering schools again, Draco is sorting out problems. Who would know these two were bound by the stars. Not Mary Sue
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer!!: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Celestial Bodies: A story of Twins

Chapter One: First Impressions

"It's the first day of the school year and you're already in trouble! Could've you have waited a week or two to at least have settled in!" said the agitated voice from the head in the fire. The man's face seemed to release most of its anger and sighed, shake back and forth a bit. "What am I going to do with you little sis." His green eyes, equally as bright as hers, looked over his sister. Her jaw-length black hair on her pale skin, the cocky smirk that pulled at her red lips, and her emerald eyes glinted from the embers, all pulled together in what seemed to be an image of nymph. She stood in the headmaster's office, her slender body covered by the messily worn boy's uniform, which gave off a tomboy look.

"Well maybe if I didn't think that I was going to be transferred with in the first few months I wouldn't act like that." She said with a sort of a growl. Her body language seemed to snap at him.

"Cat, maybe if you didn't pull stunts and pranks on everyone you saw I would have to keep pulling you out of schools!" He replied in the same tone as she had commented in. She glared at him and was about to bark back nastily when a gentle hand rested onto her shoulder, which subsided her instantly.

"Now Miss Marin, there's no reason to fight, even if it's in your nature." said Headmaster Dumbledore in his wise way. The headmaster raised his hand from her shoulder and moved in front of the fire beside her. "Ah, Mr. Marin, care to stay and chat about your findings at the ministry? I've read up on them but would like the insider's scoop you could say. Young Miss. Marin must be off to class now." He said, his old azure eyes looked to her and he nodded. Cat sighed and looked to her brother.

"Catch you later Luke." She said with a wave of her hand as she turned and walked out of the magical office and walked down the stairs. Catalina walked beside some Gryffindors, already being shunned by most in her house of Ravenclaw. She was on to her advanced potions class for sixth years. It wasn't a required class, and not many people took it but she found it quite interesting.

She broke away from the group and headed toward the dungeons. Cat moved quickly down the shifting staircases and through the corridors and walked into the room at the same time as the platinum haired boy that had entered with her. Professor Snape wasn't pleased; he looked as if he was going to say something but just glared.

"Take your seats you two, there's only one double desk left. I know you won't mind sharing it." He said coolly. The platinum haired boy glared.

"I'm not sitting with her!" He spat, his blue eye as icy and cold as his voice.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if you had gotten here sooner, maybe you would've gotten your desired seat." Snape retorted and got up from his desk as he started to begin the class. Cat and Draco walked grudgingly to their seats.

The Ravenclaw slid into her seat with a laidback style, and Draco seemingly did the opposite. They sat there in silence, not speaking through the professor's entire lecture of different drafts and what was in them. Cat lazily sketched on her parchment, occasionally taking notes, and her eyes scanning around the room dully.

"Its group project time. I'm assigning you a potion that you and your partner must complete and complete successfully. You partners are who you sit with now, the right side must make a polyjuice potion, the left side will make wolfs bane potion. You are dismissed." Snape said and turned on heel, his cape flapping, and resided back to his desk.

Cat and Draco groaned at the same time, knowing that the professor did this to spite them. The Ravenclaw got up and slid on her bag, casting a glance to Malfoy. "I'm Catalina Marin; better learn it since I don't respond to ill said names." She said with a bit of a glare. "Where should we meet to get started?" Draco ignored her for a few seconds, making Cat's temper rise and when he was done packing his things, he turned to her.

"Listen, I don't want to work with you, nor be around you and your bloody Gryffindor friends. So we spend one, and I mean one, day on this. If we can't figure out how to make a wolfs bane potion, then we give up." He said through a scowl.

"That would be something, since you can't make a wolfs bane potion in one day, it takes longer to brew it." She sneered back. Both of them seemed to mirror each other, but seemed so opposite. "Show's what you know about potions."

Cat walked out of the door, or tried to when she bumped into Draco trying to walk out as well.

"Watch where you're going!" They said angrily at the same time. She shook off the oddness of that and took a step back. She bowed mockingly. "Ladies first." She said with a grin and shoved Slytherin out the door and strolled out quickly.

vvvvvv

Cat sat in the library, her deep gaze looking over the pages slowly of her book. The red leather bound book's title read _Rare Happenings and Strange Coincidences_ by Madam Hesmire. The Ravenclaw flipped through, reading about people being born with two head, or joined at the hip. Her eyes found something to delight their interest. Cat read out loud softly.

"Those born at the same time, with the same start sign and same day, hour, minute and second are say to be bonded by the stars. Such people are a rare thing to find, it happens once or twice a century, and most of the time the two never meet or know of it. There are times when the two bonded ones meet, the seem to feed off each other and become more like each other. Thus being called Celestial Twins, or Star-Fated Bodies." Cat frowned, and closed the book. She took it with her and over to the librarian, Mrs. Prince, and borrowed it out of curiosity.

vvvvvvvv

Review and comment! Give me constructive criticism and all! I didn't have a beta reader for this one, but I will have one for the next chapter.


	2. It Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or any such things related to Harry Potter.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Celestial Bodies: A story of twins

Chapter Two: It Starts...

Catalina slammed her fist viciously on the portrait, she growled. _So I lost some house points and a bit more on the side all in one day, that doesn't mean they have to curse me out of my commons!_ She yelled to herself in her mind. The Ravenclaw recalled the memories of today like when she 'accidentally' spilt grits on Seamus during breakfast, later on she tripped Malfoy in the halls, just to see him gracefully recover. Then instead of going to lunch, Malfoy and she started work on their project, which after the first few minutes, Malfoy got up and left saying he had better things to do. That's when Cat couldn't take the bastard and left the potion in her dorm to brew over night.

During Care of Magical Creatures, Catalina snuck a large centipede down Malfoy's robes. The Slytherin King was squirming and squealing like a little girl. Cat was extremely pleased with her work when he shot an evil glare at her in the mist of his panic; some of the Gryffindors were laughing hysterically, especially the brat pack of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Those actions made her lose a lot of house points from Hagrid, even though it was a splendid sight to see. At random points in the day some would notice them doing the same things, scowling at each other, yelling some foul language at the same time both with the determination to piss each other off.

Cat pounded on the door again yelling curses through it. The lady in the portrait groaned in dismay and irritation.

"Let me in you bunch of brainy loons!" Cat yelled angrily, pounding on the portrait more.

The gray lady in the portrait snorted. "Please stop hitting me! You obviously aren't wanted here tonight, so go on, and scram!" Cat's eyes gleamed with hatred as she turned sharply and left the portrait's sight.

"Just tell them not to touch my potion!" She yelled as she walked away. Her brother was going to murder her if he found out about this. He would tear her limb from limb, oh the horrors.

Cat stalked down the hallways making sure to stay away from Filch and to keep moving. After her fury wore off her stalking became more of a curious wander. She maneuvered down to the moving star cases and around the trophy room, then back to the star cases heading down to the bottom. She halted at the sound of two voices below here.

"Draco, come on you can't bloody sulk out here all night." Cat couldn't recognize that voice except the fact it was male.

"I can do whatever I bloody please Zabini, and don't call me Draco." Malfoy growled back in an angry voice.

Cat looked down from the platform in between staircases that she was on. Her eyes caught sight of the two Slytherin boys by each other. Malfoy was sitting with his back to the wall; one of his legs was laid out straight the other was bent up slightly. He looked more pale than usual, his light eyes could barely be seen from the shadows, and his hair was slicked back as usual. _Ingrate..._

Zabini was defiantly a handsome fellow in Cat's mind. He was nicely built, not to big and not to small, his red hair and green eyes made him look like a deadly girl magnet that could give Malfoy a run for his money. The Ravenclaw grinned at the thought of it all; Malfoy could not me prettier than this boy.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, I thought you were the one talking about how we Slytherins have to stay together, help each other, and watch out for each other since no one else will." Zabini growled. Malfoy stayed silent in his sulking and started at the ground. "Fine then, stay here and do whatever you please you damn hypocrite, I'm going back to get some sleep."

Blaise Zabini turned on heel and headed straight down for the dungeons, just from the way he was moving you could tell he wasn't happy. When he was out of sight a small sigh was emitted from Malfoy as he hung his head and rested it in his hands.

_Good, let the brat suffer,_ Cat thought with a malice grin. After a few minutes she felt a small nagging in the back of her mind that made her roll her eyes as she stood up. It was the guilty conscious thing she had going for her, it was telling her to do the age-old saying 'Do unto others as you would want them to do to you.' _I hate my life..._

Cat walked down the stairs to where Malfoy was, trying to hide her hatred and look worried. She stopped about two feet away from him and cleared her throat. "Malfoy" She said simply, her hands were clasped behind her back as she looked at him.

Malfoy looked up and groaned. "What the hell do you want Marin, do you want to make my day even worse? Or are you here to laugh at me when I'm down." He said his eyes would shoot daggers at her if they could.

Catalina glowered at him. "I actually came here because you looked like you could use someone to talk to but I see I was wrong for trying." She snapped. The Ravenclaw was easily tempered and crossed her arms defiantly in front of her and tapped her bare foot. "You won't ever change will you Malfoy."

"And why would you care! You're one of those bloody Ravenclaw know-it-alls." He sneered back. "You don't care about anything but your books." His icy blue eyes stared up at her, almost freezing her cold.

"Well that just shows you know nothing about me Malfoy and have succumbed to the low thoughts of stereotypes. I thought you were better than that." She growled, Cat could tell she was getting him worked up. "Such a damn pitty."

"Well you thought wrong you bloody mudblood!" He snapped. Malfoy was starting breathing hard with swelling anger, as it seemed Catalina provoked him.

_Just who does he think he is!_ She thought and clutched her teeth in rage. _I can't believe him._ Cat took too steps toward Malfoy and smacked him across the face. The Slytherin, most likely in shock, had his eyes wide and his head tilted from the reaction of her hit. There was a perfectly made red mark in the shape of her hand upon his white face.

"Don't ever call me mudblood with out knowing about my past you arse." She growled, fury coursing though her. "If your so ready to make assumptions I can start calling you an inbreed freak of nature that just happened not to come out looking deformed! You're hair is unnaturally blond and you skin shouldn't be so pale because it makes you look sickly and dying. You're the stereotypical rich kid who thinks too highly of himself and thinks things will fix themselves."

Draco stood up briskly staring at her at perfect eye level. "You don't have a clue what you're talking about." He growled with a drawling voice. "You're nothing but a muggle loving Ravenclaw who obviously has gender issues since you wear the opposite gender's clothing. You must study too much because your brain doesn't seem to be functioning right. Your parent's must've been stupid to have kept you, who wants someone who can't decide whether to be a boy or a girl! Your poor and it shows through what you wear and how you act, you'll never make it anywhere..." Draco went on, oh how he went on. Catalina noticed that she opened a can of worms and raised her voice at him, insults and furious curses blended together in a resounding noise fest. At one point Cat shoved Draco hard up on the wall.

"AND WIILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!" The two rivals said in unison with the last of their wasted breath. Silence fell over them quickly, they were breathing heavily, and their voices ached from the abuse. Marin lifted Malfoy off the wall a bit and slammed him back down on it, she watched him wince in pain.

"Get over yourself Malfoy." She said in a hoarse whisper. Cat pushed him back once more and released him. Malfoy coughed with a tight throat as he slid down the wall again.

"Damn you girl, have you come from hell to always make things worse." He growled and coughed again. Maybe she shoved him to hard, he almost looked weak, and now in pain from the beating Cat gave him. She slowly uncrossed her arms and kneeled down in front of him, looking intently at his face. "What, do I have blood gushing out of my head? I wouldn't be surprised." He grumbled something and turned his head away from her, she winced at the sight. Malfoy's eyes widened, once more, at her reaction. He could feel it now, hot blood running down his neck and starting to seep into his shirt.

"Malfoy...I am so sorry." She said and sighed. "Lets get you to the hospital wing." Cat rose extending her hand to help him up. Draco snarled and rose from his feet quickly, smacking away her hand.

"I don't need you..." Draco had started harshly then it quickly went soft, black spots danced across his eyes. He swayed and took a step towards her before he passed out and fell into her.

"Shite!" Cat cried as she struggled to get a good grip on him, which she found easy to do with his very slim body. She moved him around a bit and then lifted him up his body lying horizontally in his arms. "Slim and extremely light, something's defiantly wrong with this boy." She muttered.

Her thoughts were as quick as her movements as she raced down the halls as fast as she could go with out causing more injury to the Malfoy boy. It took her ten minutes to find the hospital wing, which was longer than it should've taken but since Cat was knew she couldn't find it. Cat's arms started to ache from holding his weight now.

"Help! Help I need someone please!" She called into the wing, empty of patients, she set Draco down on the first bed she found. He moaned in pain when his head was set on the pillow. She patted his hand repeatedly. "Malfoy wake up, wake up, and please don't have a concussion." The Ravenclaw pleaded.

Catalina heard the hastened footsteps behind her of Madam Pomfrey as she went to the side closest to her. From the nurse's reaction, the Ravenclaw girl was bracing herself for a lecture that she could already see forming on the nurse's lips.

"Miss. Marin, did you do this? Of course you did this, you just a troublemaker of all sorts, beating up innocent boys late at night. You horrid child, trust me on the fact you'll be seeing the headmaster in the morning." Cat let her go on, her eyes were looking down at the ground and at her lightly blood stained hands as the nurse worked furiously on Draco. She went over to the sink and washed her hands of Draco's blood and sat down in the chair next to the bed. After a few minutes Pomfrey sighed. "He won't take this potion, stubborn child. I'm going to leave him here with you as part of your punishment and get him to drink this potion; it'll revitalize him from his low state right now.

Madam Pomfrey left and went out of the wing and locked the door behind her. The Slytherin didn't look any better to her, the pillow was stained with blood, and the bleeding had died down a lot. Catalina sat on the edge of the bed; hesitantly she put a hand on his cheek and patted it softly.

"Dra-Malfoy...Can you hear me? I need you conscious for a few seconds." She said to him softly. "Come on you stupid git." Cat muttered, a twang of worry in her thoughts as she taped him softly on the cheek again. Something flashed in Cat's mind from the contact, a strong emotion of pain. She pulled her hand back and was breathing hard. "What the hell was that?" She asked aloud to herself.

Draco stirred, and muttered something. Cat turned back to him again and started trying to get him to wake up. He turned a bit, hope fluttered into Cat's mind, his eyes opened a bit. "Mother? Is that you?" Cat was taken aback when Draco talked, the sound of his voice sounded soft and sweet compared to his harsh angry one he usually had.

"Um...Yes Draco dear, it's me." Cat said, trying to go along with it, hoping it would get him to drink the potion. "Draco dear, you're sick. Here take this drink, it'll help you feel better." She said in her kindest voice. Draco made an unconscious nod. "Open wide." Cat said softly. She saw him cringe at the words, but then relaxed and opened his mouth a bit. Cat slowly poured the potion into his mouth, pausing the flow of the drink to let him swallow, then she poured in the rest. He swallowed again and shut his eyes tightly his body seemed to curl up a bit, his face turning to one of disgust. Draco gave a cry of pain, causing Cat to reach out to him but his body relaxed before she reached him.

Cat felt horrible, she almost severely hurt someone and it wasn't even the beginning of the second week of school. She absent-mindedly raked her fingers through her short hair and looked back on the sleeping boy. He still looked like he was in pain, she touched his hand, and another flash flood of emotions came through. Pain, anger, worry, confusion, deception. Cat pulled her hand back again; she couldn't touch him with out that happening now, she realized.

The Ravenclaw looked back at the Slytherin, he looked all of the sudden very peaceful. She was glad. _Maybe I can get back to the commons before breakfast to change out of these bloody clothes. _Cat thought sitting on the edge for a minute or two before she went to stand up when someone pulling down on her shirt held her back.

"Why are you here?" came the drawling voice behind here. Cat immediately looked behind her to see Malfoy lying on his side clutching her sleeve, she tried to shake free and sighed.

"I'm trying to help you git, now let me go." Cat said looking back at him, his eye locked onto hers. His face was as unreadable as his eyes. He didn't let go. She growled and grabbed his hand to pull him off. They both recoiled from each other with the flashes of emotions and now mingling thoughts. _Why is she here? She shouldn't be here, she was supposed to leave a while ago, why is she helping me?_ The thoughts from Malfoy came through to her.

Cat flung the palms of her hands to the temples of her head. "Get out of my head!" They yelled together in strange harmony. The thoughts Malfoy received from Cat were along the lines of why he was so confusing, his sleep talk and the book. The Ravenclaw slowly looked up at Draco.

"No. This can't be right." Cat said to him. She quickly moved off the bed and looked strangely at Malfoy.

"You better start explaining Marin, or I'll have my-"

"Shut up" She cut off Draco's sentence and looked around. "Where's my ba-there it is." Cat bent down and picked up her bag and opened it. She stuck her whole arm in the small bag. Malfoy was curious about how she could even fit one book in there. Cat pulled out the book she had gotten from the library. "I checked out this book a few days ago, because I thought it would be interesting to flip through."

"Typical." Draco muttered. The Ravenclaw gave an exasperated sigh.

"Do you want to know or not?" She asked him, a bit annoyed. Draco muttered and nodded. She walked to the side of the bed. "Well, scoot over you git."

"Why should I? This is my bed."

"Do you _want_ to see the book?" Cat asked with a bit of scolding in her voice. Draco sighed again and scooted over. Catalina quickly discarded the blood pillows and grabbed two fresh ones from the bed next to them. She placed one behind Draco and the other behind herself. Quickly she stole a glance at the back of his head; the bleeding had stopped thank god. Cat sat next to him, her legs stretched out next to Malfoy. He shifted around to get comfortable as she flipped open the book to the page marked.

"What's that?" He asked as they both made sure not to make skin contact with each other.

"This is the section on twins. These are celestial twins." She said pointing to a picture of a man and a woman standing next to each other. It seems the only real difference between them were the color of their eyes and hair. The turned slowly around, mirroring each other's moves. "The book goes into explaining how you can tell people are these kind of twins. Similar movements, saying things at the same time, opposite genders most of the time. It's also a very rare occurrence. The chance of even finding the twins is slim and also not all to good."

Draco scanned over the pages taking in the information. He looked over a list; it looked close to a symptom list. It had things like, melding of thoughts and shared dreams. Then there was temporary stuff like the surge of emotions with the brush of skin. "I hate you."

"Lair." She said almost immediately. "I can tell. You think I'm interesting, that's why you keep messing with me." Cat sighed. "Its one of the things on the list. The 'symptoms' are coming quicker than I thought they would. What are we going to do? I don't want you in my head or in my dreams."

"Everybody wants me in their dreams." Draco said languidly.

"Oh bite me." She said but before she could finish her sentence, Draco slump onto her, using her shoulder as a pillow and fell asleep. Catalina sighed and just sat there watching him before she slowly feel asleep as well.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Yup, still up for any type of criticism. Maybe I'll be influence more to write if I get more reviews (good or bad) Beta reader: me, read it twice over. I couldn't wait for Katherine to beta cause I got excited and stuff....


End file.
